fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
High General
High General & Supreme Sailor Prime Neo Sailor Moon Solar Online Extraterrestrial, Spiritualistic, Supernatural & Cybernetic Grand Imperialistic & Revolutionary Trinity DxD Mega Storm: Rise of The New Grand Millennium For All Worlds In Existence This is a deconstruction and reconstruction of Sailor Moon. This is also a multi-crossover story. Plot Neo Sailor Soldiers Members *''Serena Moon / Neo Sailor Moon / Neo Sailor Cosmos'' *''Selena Moon / Neo Sailor Sun '' *''Brandi Harrision / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Janeele Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula'' *''Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil'' *''Medaka Kuroakmi / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel'' *''Tia Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard'' *''Kiara Curry / Princess Kida / Neo Sailor Atlantis '' *''Ariastra Galactius / Neo Sailor Red Giant'' *''Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda'' *''Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Shooter'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Satellizer L. Bridget Aoi / Neo Sailor Genesis'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron'' Digi Destined / Fusion Generals Original Digi Destined / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Daigo Nishijima & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Asura Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Maki Himekawa & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kssmori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Autobots Prime / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Five Ships Alliance Gundam Pilots Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities / Supernatural Factions Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Immortal Ones Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaiya'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Hikaru Tsukabishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Shinsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Ristuko Okami Jagururmimoto Kasumioji'' *''Misato Hime Kasasumori Tsukabishi '' *''Naomi Yami Shikinami Hikari Yamamoto'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''Miles Tails Prower'' *''Knuckles The Echidna'' *''Amy Rose'' *''Cream The Rabbit'' **''Cheese The Chao'' *''Big The Cat'' *''Shadow The Hedgehog'' *''Rouge The Bat'' *''E-123 Omega'' *''Vector The Crocodile'' *''Espio The Chameleon'' *''Charmy Bee'' *''Blaze The Cat'' *''Silver The Hedgehog'' *''Azure The Dragon'' *''Jet The Hawk'' *''Wave The Swallow'' *''Storm The Albatross'' Justice League *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Zero'' *''Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Ryujin'' *''Black Canary'' *''Cyborg'' *''Shazam'' *''Aquaman'' *''Mera'' *''Zantanna Zatara'' Avengers *''Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' ThunderCats *''Lion-O'' *''Tygra'' *''Cheetara'' *''Panthro'' *''WileyKit'' *''WileyKat'' *''Pumyra'' *''Bengali'' *''Lynx-O'' Section 13 & The J Team Zodiac Masters Holy Knights Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Sora'' *''Master Riku'' Worlds Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Soul Reaper Captains aremuch stronger than they were in canon. *The SoulKing is more active in this story and plays a more important role that canon. *Shinji was a member of The Anti-Terrorist Organization S.L.A.Y.E.R. after Misato & Ritsuko took himin. He serves as one of their best assassins. Shinji killed all The Devils who are loyal to Khaos Brigade. *Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto is Naruto's older sister and Captain of The Royal Guard and serves as The Soul King's personal aid. Naruko is the granddaughter of Head Captain Yamamoto. *There is a new level of Balance Breaker which will unleashed the infinite immense power of a Longinus called Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive *The 13 Court Guard Squads improved to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *Soul Society will be involved with the supernatural world. Soul Society will be up to date with The World of The Living. *This is alternate retelling of Bleach combined with the story-line of this story with major additions to the story. *Khaos Brigade and The Dark Scouts are The main antagonists in this story. *Shinji Ikari is an Immortal One / Devil / Dragon hybrid. He wields The Divine Dividing and is the strongest White Dragon Emperor. Because of Shinji's vast power and his immortal one bloodline, he can sue the Juggernaut rive and Juggernaut Overdrive. Shinji was adopted into The Belial clan and is put onto The path of Satanhood. *Orihime Inoue is The Subitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. Orihime was trained by ichigo to become a effective Subsitute Soul Reaper. *Naomi Yami Shikinami Hikari Yamamoto is the daughter of Head Captain Genryusai Shigkuni Yamamoto. She was married into The Shikinami clan. Naomi is the aunt of Naruto & Naruko since Kushina is her sister. She assumes The position as Head Captian after her father's death at The hands of Juha Bach before she killed him. *Ichigo Kurosaki is a true Soul Reaper and one of The Oldest Soul Reapers along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo was apart of The Original 13 Court Guard Squads and one it's founders along with Yamamoto. Ichigo is paired with Unohana. Ichigo is a master of Hakudo, Kido, Hoho and Zanjutsu. Ichigo is the current captain of squad 5 and still wields Zangetsu. *Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto is the grandson of Head Captain Yamamoto and the younger brother of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto. Naruto is a prodigy and hailed as a hero in his previous life as a ninja. Naruto is nicknamed The ''God Slayer ''because he defeated The Primordial God Juubi and The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto is currently engaged to Yoruichi Shihouin, Kukaku Shiba, Misato Hime Kasasumori Tsukabishi & Ritsuko Ikumi Makinami Kasumioji Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Mega Man Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions